


Apologies

by olivemartini



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty apologizes to Kit for holding a knife to his throat when they first meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

"Julian thinks that I should apologize to you."

Ty's appearance in the room was sudden, but Kit didn't jump.  While the others were sometimes still a little strange, Ty was someone whose appearance he had learned to look forward too.  "For what?"

"For when we first met." 

There was an edge of apprehension to Ty's voice, like he was expecting to be scolded or sent away.  Kit turned to see him standing awkwardly in the doorway, hands at his sides, fingers working furiously to untangle a bundle of pipe cleaners.  "You mean when you held a knife to my throat in order to get information for my dad?"

"It was business."  It was the same reason Ty had offered up every other time Kit brought it up, but this time Kit didn't laugh.  Instead of the matter of fact tone Ty normally had, like it was ridiculous that Kit might possibly harbor any resentment over being held hostage by his friend, no matter how briefly, his voice was unsure.   This time there was no mistaking the anxiety in his voice or the way his hands were working overtime to keep up with his brain. 

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know that, too."  Kit hurled himself onto the bed, throwing one arm over his eyes.  He was too tired for this. 

"How?" 

"What do you mean, how?"  He could feel the mattress dip down as more weight was added, and then Ty was stretched out beside him.  They weren't touching, but Kit could feel every point where contact might be possible- how he could move his finger and interlock their pinkies, how he could tilt his foot to the left and bump it against Ty's, how he could reach out his arm and pull Ty up against him.  "You've apologized a thousand times."

"No I haven't."  Ty snorted.  "I haven't done anything like that.  But then Julian pointed out that even though you weren't saying anything, you might not have thought it was very nice, and then I thought you were mad, so...  I'm sorry.  I just had to help my family."

"I know.  And you have apologized, just not out loud." Kit propped himself up on one elbow, looking over at him.  Diego had warned him that Ty could be strange, but so far, there hadn't been anything strange about him.  He was just smarted than the rest of them.  "The I'm sorry came through loud and clear when you waited outside my door every day for a week and brought me food until I felt ready to face everything.  And when you risked getting hit with a chair to bring me a change of clothes.  And when you took me back to my dad's even though Julian said no.  I kind of figured that you weren't in the practice of breaking into people's houses and threating them with a knife."

"I'm not.  I'm not that kind of shadowhunter."  Kit had heard people say that, but as far as he could tell, Ty was exactly that kind of shadowhunter.  Once, after Ty and Livia had gotten into a particularly bad argument about the parabatai thing, he had spent an afternoon watching Ty hurl daggers at a target until it was ripped to shreds.  "But that wasn't me being sorry. That was me being your friend." And then, body going stiff and a note of panic creeping into his voice, he added, "We are friends, aren't we?  Sometimes I can't tell."

"We're friends."  Kit was confused, and oddly touched, that Ty had thought to do all that.  "Of course we're friends, Ty."

"Good." 

Neither of them spoke, after that, until Ty decided to break the silence once again.  "You needed someone to take care of you.  That's why I did all that. Not because I was sorry." 

Kit couldn't think of a way to respond, so he just grabbed Ty's hand, squeezing it once.  And he tried not to smile when Ty, after Kit let go, grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed back.


End file.
